Closed door, Opened window
by Alli-Cameron
Summary: When Sam leaves Pete where does she go?


Sam woke up in a cold sweat, she felt for the male presence next to her and as she moved her arm sent shoots of pain down through her arm and into the rest of her body. She winced causing her face to hurt too. She had made up her mind ages ago. Just before she fell asleep. She got into a sitting position and moved quietly around the room collecting some of her belongings. Just as she got downstairs she heard footfalls upstairs, then remembered Thor-the puppy- and called him softly.

"Thor, Thor, come on sweetie" As she went into the kitchen she heard the little thumps as he made his way to her. She grabbed her handbag, car-keys and her laptop. Just as she reached the door and made to unlock it, Thor started whining behind her. She spun around, knelt and pulled him close to her. He stopped.

"Guess you're coming with me then huh?" She stood up again gathered her stuff together and grabbed Thor

"Guess I'll see ya round Pete" She whispered sarcastically and closed the door. She managed to get everything into the car without a problem and started the engine. As she pulled out of the driveway Thor whimpered. 'Probably thinking about all the toys I've left behind' Sam thought to herself and made a mental promise to buy him some more after she'd sent the rest of SG-1 to pick up the rest of her stuff. She suddenly realised that instead of driving to Base she was driving to Jack's. She arrived and went to knock on the door. Thor scrabbled to get out, so she took him with her. Jack answered the door and suddenly looked surprised.

"Carter, what you doin' here? And what's with the puppy?" Sam looked down at herself, she looked alright except for the arm and the black eye. Thor started trying to get to Jack. She looked at him and he nodded so she handed him over and began to explain.

"One word. Pete. It was so unexpected of him that when I did fight back he broke my arm." Jack practically growled then.

"So I went up to bed to think and I was so exhausted I fell asleep, but when I woke up I thought and realised I could go to the Base for the night. But I found myself driving here, is that ok?" He nodded as soon as he understood and motioned for her to come in.

"But my stuff-" He stopped her short.

"I'll get it" She walked in and he walked out, she wandered into the living room and had sat down in a chair as Jack came in carrying her stuff. He kicked the door shut behind him and went upstairs. When he came down (stuff free) he went into the kitchen to get some beers. He walked back and passed her one.

"Well is there anything else I need to know?" Sam shook her head "Well maybe, yeah I thought you Daniel and Teal'c could go get my stuff for me tomorrow, ok?" She asked him. "Yeah, sure anything else?" Sam turned a bit pink.

"Erm this is gonna sound weird but I could really use a hug!" He patted the sofa next to him. She moved and snuggled in close. She promptly fell asleep thinking about how right it felt to be where she was right then. Jack followed suit soon after happily contented by the feel of his arms around the person sleeping before him. Sam woke first and was pleasantly surprised how well she'd slept…and how late! But then again considering how comfortable Jack looked she couldn't wake him. So she turned over (still in his arms) and went to sleep again. Jack stirred next and decided that it was his second time awake and as it was about 11:30 that they had better fix something to eat. He slightly joggled Sam and she yawned asking,

"Yes, Honey?" 'Honey?' thought Jack.

"Nothing, just thought we should eat something sweetie!" Sam woke up a bit more. "Hey, why are you calling me sweetie?" Jack shrugged and carried on walking towards the kitchen. "Coffee?" "Like DUH!" Sam replied sticking her tongue out at Jack. He quickly returned the favour and disappearing into the kitchen. He appeared back five minutes later with two steaming cups. Sam accepted the proffered drink and tried to sip the scalding drink. "So why did you come here rather that going to the Base or whatever?" Sam shrugged. "I guess I felt I'd get more comfort from being here, and I was in need of comfort!" Jack raised his eyebrows. Sam looked towards the door. "I can go if you want me to…" "No!" Jack all but yelled. "Well, unless you want to go." He added in a whisper. Now it was Sam's turn to raise her eyebrows. "What! I like you being here, it feels right ya know? You must feel it too otherwise you wouldn't be here!" Sam nodded. There was a knock at the door and Sam stiffened expecting Pete. "Relax, it's just Daniel and Teal'c coming over for breakfast." He said going to open the door. Sam heard the usual 'hello's. "Hi Jack!" "Hey Danny-Boy!" "O'Neill." "Hey Teal'c!" Daniel emerged first. "Sam!" He looked back at Jack, who was having a conversation with Teal'c. "What are you doing here so early? As Teal'c always gets up at eight o'clock then I get dragged up too!" Jack stepped in to save Sam from answering. "Sam came round in the middle of the night and stayed." "Err, not meaning to sound rude, but why?" "Pete hit me again, so I packed up some stuff and although I meant to go to a Motel. I ended up here!" She motioned for the guys to take seats round her. "Erm guys…" Three pairs of eyes turned towards her simultaneously. Jack helped her out again. "We have to go get some stuff for her and Thor as they're both coming for a stay here." "We are?" "Yes, you are!" Daniel and Teal'c just sat there wordlessly then Daniel decided to pipe up. "Fine, then make a list and we'll see what we can do, yeah? Teal'c?" He looked round at him. "That is correct Daniel Jackson." Sam smiled. "What ya smiling at?" She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just we really are like a family aren't we? Which I suppose you all think is soppy!" Sam smiled to herself again. "Err, no!" "Come on Carter you know us better than that!" "Indeed not Major Carter." "Oh come on Teal'c you know to call me Sam by now!" he bowed his head. "Sorry…Sam." He said with a hint of a smile. "So erm, sorry to break the mood. But, why didn't you fight back or at least smack him back? We all know from Simarka you can at least hold your own!" All of them smiled, but all for different reasons. Daniel for the people, Teal'c for being involved in a team that welcomed him, Jack for the dress and Sam for the looks off Jack – appreciative looks! They all suddenly realised they were smiling and stopped. "In answer to your question, he broke my arm before I could and then it became kinda hard!" "You are gonna report him though right?" Daniel inquired. "Well, I dunno." "Well for the record, I am all for going round there and doing some of the same to him!" Sam smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, but don't go getting yourself into trouble over me. This is my mess and I'm gonna sort it out. By myself, okay?" she received three nods in return. "But, if he tries to stop you, then you can 'accidentally trip and fall into him'!" "Thanks for the quotation marks!" Daniel said smiling. Sam shrugged with a sigh. "So… who's hungry?" Jack said filling the silence. "ME!" Daniel said getting up and running into the kitchen only to reappear ten seconds later. "Help! Emergency – can't find the coffee!" "How about you try the cupboard nearest the kettle?" Sam said smiling at Jack. "God, sometimes he reminds me of a five-year-old!" Teal'c got up going to assist Daniel in the search for coffee, leaving Sam and Jack alone. "Pancakes?" Jack said following Sam into the kitchen. "I could eat some of them, but only if you get out all the goes-withs!" Sam replied. Once a huge stack had been made and everyone was covered n flour and were all sat down ready to eat. "Ice cream? Maple syrup? Honey? Blueberries?" Daniel asked Jack now really looking like a five-year-old. "Ice cream- freezer, maple syrup and honey in the cupboard above your head and blueberries in the fridge." Daniel rose and got all of them placing them all… in front of him. Teal'c raised an eyebrow as Sam looked at Jack. Jack reached over to get them and received a sharp smack on the hand for his troubles. "Hey!" "What?" Daniel whined as Teal'c held his hands by his sides, meaning Jack could grab the items in questions and rescue them to the end of the table. Teal'c released his hands. "Thank you, ya know, you coulda just asked!" He said indignantly. "Yeah whatever pal!" Jack responded while checking if Sam was smiling, she was. After everyone had finished eating and had washed up, they went into the living room. "So where d'ya wanna go today?" Daniel asked his surrounding friends. "I wanna go to a fish shop." Jack said. "On a day like this you wanna go to a fish and chip shop, also we've just eaten!" Daniel replied incredulously. "No, I want swimming fish. As in goldfish and black moors, ya know?" Sam looked at Jack. "But won't you kill them? I mean you're hardly ever here." Jack shook his head. "No, I'll keep them on Base and whenever we go off-world then I'll leave them a holiday block and get Siler to check in on them. Okay? Satisfied I'm not gonna kill them?" Teal'c inclined his head, Daniel nodded slowly as though he was thinking it through. Then he looked at Sam, who was giggling and unsuccessfully trying to hide it by looking for Thor. She found him curled up sleeping in the corner beside a window. She carefully picked him up and brought him back to where all the others were sat. She lay him on her lap and he woke up. "Hungry?" She asked him. "Damn, I forgot to bring some food for him!" Jack rose and made for the door shouting back an explanation. "My neighbours have got dogs, back in a minute!" He reappeared a few minutes later holding three cans. "Rabbit? Chicken? Beef? Take his pick?" Sam looked up. "Rabbit, thanks." He walked towards the kitchen and Thor hurtled after him. "Hey, calm down boy." He stuck his head round the doorframe. "I never thought I'd say that to Thor." There was a whine from behind him. "Ok, ok. I'll put the food in the dish and then I'll back away. Okay?" There was a bark and then the sound of the food being dropped into the dish. Moments later there was a cry of what sounded like. "Woah!" Then Jack reappeared round the corner and calmly strolled towards him fellow team-mates. "So…?" Daniel started to say. "He's eating and in a few minutes there will be a canine sized cannon shooting through here." "I wasn't going to ask that Jack." He turned his attention to Sam. So why did you call him Thor of all names?" Sam smiled as she saw Jack stick his tongue out at Daniel. Daniel turned around and saw him and decided to join in with his childish behaviour. "Now, now boys! Daniel in answer to your question, I dunno. Maybe as I like the name and no-one else's dog is gonna be called it. And also if I called him he'd be the only one to pay any attention to me." "But aren't dogs only supposed to answer to people they know?" Teal'c queried spooking everyone. As this had only been about the fifth time he'd spoken today. "Well, yeah, ya know!" "I believe I do not, Major…Sam." Sam smiled. "Right well. Erm , I'm gonna change, you coming Sam?" Sam nodded in reply. "Don't raise your eyebrows at me Daniel!" Jack said as Thor came hurtling in and stopped millimetres from Daniel. "What? You just said that you two would be in the bedroom by yourselves! Well you kinda did!" Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this comment. "For clarification of Daniel's dirty mind. I will be changing in my room and Sam will be changing in my SPARE room. Okay? Does that satisfy your imagination, Daniel?" He turned to Sam and whispered. "God he has been watching way too many spy movies!" Sam laughed and they walked off to change. Daniel did a double take. Were they holding hands? He got up and followed them. Without turning around they said. "Daniel, stop following us!" Daniel looked shocked. "Excuse me but reality check? Teal'c did we touch any mirrors or anything on the way here?" Teal'c thought and then answered. "No Daniel Jackson, we did not." Daniel nodded and turned back to Sam and Jack. "Right then what the hell are you two doing holding hands?" "It's called being in love with each other, Daniel. You should know what it is!" "What about the regs?" Daniel said feeling like this battle he was not going to win. "Screw the goddamn regs! Quite frankly I couldn't care less about the regs and as we're probably gonna get it on Monday then we don't need it from you!" Jack said and then just turned around and walked away from Daniel. "I need more coffee, the caffeine in my system has just disappeared! I mean at least on P3R-233 they were married and that was because Sam hadn't joined the Military and even then…" He stopped suddenly and without another word walked into the kitchen. Teal'c stood there a while longer then shrugged and followed Daniel into the Kitchen. Meanwhile, Jack and Sam were knocking messages through the wall to each other in Morse code. Daniel heard that and then some giggling and started to feel a tiny bit worried about what was happening. He looked at Teal'c and motioned for him to follow. Daniel walked past the doors to the offending rooms and when he reached the front door he stopped and yelled. "Right okay? You two me and Teal'c are gonna leave you two alone okay? Give you a bit of privacy!" There was a brief silence and then both doors were thrown open and two voices simultaneously replied. "Why?" "Danny-boy, what are you up to!" Daniel started making calming motions with his hands and then spoke. "Okay, firstly, why? Well there are some very strange sounds coming from those rooms and Sam was giggling-" he was cut short by Sam. "How come you always jump to the conclusion it's me?" She stood there and put her hands on her hips. "Huh?" She prompted Daniel. Daniel just turned to look at Teal'c. "Do you wanna answer that one Teal'c?" Teal'c took a look at the two people that he would be talking to. "Maybe, it would be wiser if you answered, Daniel Jackson." Daniel shrugged and looked back at the not so happy couple. "Fine. Sam somehow I don't get the feeling Jack giggles, do you?" Sam shrugged. "I dunno." She looked at Jack. "Do you?" Jack looked at her in disbelief. When he finally regained the use of his voice all he said was. "What do you think Sam?" Sam smiled. "Oh I dunno, maybe you do it to remind yourself of me?" She ran back into the room behind her and slammed the door expecting an attack. Jack just stood there then smiled. "Come on out Sammie! I'm not gonna hurt you honest. Scouts honour!" Sam peeked through a gap between the door and the doorframe. "Really?" She opened the door a little further. Jack put his hand on the door. "Really, really!" Sam opened the door fully this time. "Erm, Sam. There's something you need to know. He never went to the Scouts!" Daniel said as Jack grabbed her. "Sir! You little…!" Jack grinned. "Go on Major. Finish that sentence!" He said then leant down to whisper in her ear the remainder of the sentence. "Try it and see what happens!" Sam wriggled 'til she could see him and could see the look on his face. She grinned at him and smiled seductively. "Now. Could you tell me why I should…Jack?" Jack almost dropped her. The smile grew on her face. "Did I scare you Jack?" she dragged the last word out as she whispered it into his ear. She watched as his eyes went wide. "Well, really, Sammie what do you want the reason to be?" Daniel and Teal'c stood there watching this exchange. Daniel shrugged and looked and looked at Teal'c. "D'ya wanna go sit down and leave these two together…alone" He added the last bit on as an after-thought, but Sam and Jack didn't take a blind bit of notice. "Anyway, coming?" He said and turned Teal'c following. Just as Daniel had plonked himself down on the sofa the conversation between Sam and Jack resumed. "Well, I dunno, maybe that I get somewhere at the end of this. Not a place, country or planet." She took one look at his face and carried on. "A place with you?" Jack smiled. "Sam don't worry you'll always be my 2IC!" Deliberately trying to make it hard for her. 'Fine then fly boy, two can play at that game.' "Well, okay that's not quite what I meant." He looked puzzled or what he hoped looked like he was puzzled. "Us." The look stayed there. "Us … as in this." She tapered off and grabbed hold of his head and pulled him closer. The next thing she was aware of was a pressing on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Jack was kissing her back. She made a spilt second decision to go for it. She closed her eyes and pressed herself into his embrace. Enjoying every second of it. Daniel picked up the remote for the TV and had started channel-hopping.


End file.
